Bourne 2 Fly
by Blairx6661
Summary: "Are you ready, Blair?" "Yeah, I'm ready... Now let's get the hell out there!" / One girl wins the chance of a lifetime, meeting Evan Bourne along the way... what could possibly happen?
1. Better Than Alright

**[[A/N: HAI GUIZE :D I came up with this idea originally during & after the WWE show in Sydney and thought "Hey, this'd make a really cool story"... So here you go! Thanks to RKORyder for her advice on this chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys this! xxx]]**

* * *

><p><strong>+ BLAIR'S POV + 176/2011 +**

* * *

><p>"HEEEEEEYYYYY MUM!" I shouted happily, strolling through the now open door that connected our garage to the TV room she was sitting in. I'd practically just finished my usual daytime shift at MacDonald's - Maccas for short - and only had to cross over two streets while walking up one to get home. She looked up at me and groaned typically, as it was custom for me to greet her so loudly - and it usually annoyed her that I did so. I waved to her before walking upstairs and dropping my bag, changing from my sweaty, salt-infested work uniform into a comfy pair of grey sweats, a pink shirt and a black hoodie. Sighing happily, I took a moment to stand still in the middle of my messy bedroom and enjoy my newfound warmth before racing downstairs for a snack.<p>

Settling on a greatly under-filled packet of potato chips, I walked back into the back TV room and flopped down in "my" corner chair, resting my feet in Mum's lap. "How was... your... day?" I asked in between mouthfuls. She made a remark about my manners that I ignored, and she just shrugged. Looking up at the TV, I noticed she was watching one of her usual cop shows and made more of an effort to chew with my mouth closed - if it didn't earn me brownie points, it would at least keep me out of her bad books. Which could only be a good thing.

I pulled out my phone and spent a while trawling Facebook, stuffing it back into my pocket when I got bored half an hour later. It was almost 5pm now and most of my workmates were still at work ; it would be getting busy again by now, because of all the kids coming by after school. That could be a real nightmare sometimes but, as I reflected quietly, at least it was never too boring. Yawning quietly, I stretched out my arms, enjoying the dead silence between my mother and I for now - she was pretty involved in her TV show, and I knew once I switched on the wrestling that we'd be laughing and cracking feral jokes like no tomorrow.

The silence was interrupted prematurely after just ten minutes, when Mum suddenly straightened up, turning to face me with an expectant expression on her face. "Blair, there's a letter for you on the bench... It's the big manila envelope, I can't tell who it's from though" she said. I was mildly interested now; it sounded mysterious, but it still had the potential to be boring - stuff like that never turned out to be particularly cool for me. Shrugging gently, I stood up and decided to go see what it was. Sliding into the kitchen lazily, I tore open the big envelope, finding another smaller one inside. After I ripped that open, I unfolded a white piece of paper and began to read. It said:

_**Dear Ms Alexander,**_

**Thank you very much for entering our "Be A Valet" competition, as hosted online by WWE this June. We greatly enjoyed watching your video entry and would like to thank you for the effort you put into creating it.**

**After careful consideration, we would like to inform you that we have selected you as the winner. As decided by those in charge of the Australia & New Zealand tour after watching your video, you will be accompanying Evan Bourne to the ring.**

**Since you are seated in the ringside area near the ramp, a security guard will come to collect you immediately after the match preceding Evan's. They will take you to a room backstage where you may change clothes if needed, and then you will wait for Evan so you may escort him to the ring.**

**We look forward to you making your appearance at the Sydney show on the first of July, and hope you will enjoy the night.**

**Best wishes,**

_**John Laurinaitis**_

_**Executive Vice President of Talent Relations**_

_**World Wrestling Entertainment.**_

I was in utter shock now... I'd won! I had really won the "Be A Valet" competition. The show was just two weeks away now, and I was going to be a part of it! I was going to meet Evan Bourne and accompany him to the ring! Something I'd always wanted to do was be a valet - it seemed so exciting, and now I'd get the chance; and for someone that the fans loved! This was definitely the best news ever. Clutching the letter close to my chest, I leaned against the kitchen cupboard now, sliding down to the floor and sitting there for a while. "Mum!" I shouted, sucking in a deep breath. "Can you come in here?"

As a few tears of joy made tracks over my cheeks, she walked in with a confused look on her face. "You alright there, Ranga?" she asked, standing a metre away. I waved the letter in the air so that the WWE letterhead could be seen.

"I'm better than alright... Mum, I won the valet competition. When I go to the WWE show with Catherine two weeks from now... I'll be walking down to the ring, they picked a wrestler for me and it's friggin' awesome!" I explained, standing up and grabbing a can of Coke from the fridge. She gave me a mysterious looking smile and I questioned her on it.

"I just finished Law & Order, let's go watch RAW so you can show me who they picked for you... Hope it's someone good-looking!" she joked. I assured her that he most definitely was good-looking and with that, I sat down with her in front of the TV, smiling the whole way through, especially when I pointed Evan out to her.

* * *

><p><strong>+ BLAIR'S POV + 1st July, 2011 [Two Weeks Later] +<strong>

* * *

><p>"Got my phone, got my camera, we can definitely go now!" I shouted excitedly as Catherine and I walked out of Hooters at Rosehill, not too far away from the arena. Laughing awkwardly, she shook her head and tried to quiet me down. Seeing her Apex Predator shirt peeking out from her hoodie, I just rolled my eyes. "You're just as excited as I am, don't even try to deny it!" I retorted good-naturedly, taking my millionth deep breath as I felt my heart beginning to race again. I hadn't told Catherine about my winning the valet competition and every time I thought about it, I got even more nervous. I knew that if I told her then we'd be talking about it during the show, and then the people around us would hear, which wasn't the way I wanted it to go; I wanted to shock the whole damn arena.<p>

As we both climbed into her car, I threw my leather jacket into the backseat, hitching up my black taffeta bustier and doing the same with my red skinny jeans even though I wore a belt. I knew I wouldn't be wearing this outfit down to the ring, but making it nice and neat was keeping my nerves in check. "You alright?" Catherine asked, slowly making her way out of the carpark once her car had started up. I nodded and plugged my iPod back in to her sound system and pressed "Shuffle"; "Dumb Bitch" by Mickie James started playing, much to my delight. By the time the first chorus rolled around I was singing along like nobody's business - at least, when I wasn't giggling excitedly. "Can't believe you don't know this song!" I cried. Catherine just shrugged and as the song came to an end, we got caught in traffic.

"Ah, crap..." she mumbled softly; she really wasn't the angry type, unlike me, so it was just as well I couldn't drive. I just smiled and started whistling the tune to Lady GaGa's "Money Honey", dancing oddly in my seat as the song began to play. The first time I heard the line "_But my knees get weak intensive_" really got me thinking... My knees were already weak now; what was it going to be like when I actually _met_ Evan? When I first spoke to him, when we made our way to the ring... What if I fell flat on my face and embarrassed us both? It'd end up all over the Internet, and I'd never live it down if that happened. Getting so consumed in these worried thoughts, I barely noticed when the traffic lights turned green and Catherine kept driving.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked softly. I nodded hurriedly, plastering a big grin on my face, since I was actually excited - my nerves were just getting the best of me. She raised her eyebrow and looked rather disbelieving, so I told her I was just feeling a bit unwell - a slight stretch of the truth, but I didn't want to tell her the truth just yet. Accepting my answer, she looked out at the road, her eyes lighting up when "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive started playing.

"Yo Cat, it's your boyyyyyy!" I teased. I'd known her for about seven years now and she'd always been a Randy Orton fan. Once I'd gotten into wrestling I'd been a Chris Benoit fan almost straight away, so between us we'd had some pretty interesting conversations back in the day, which I sorely missed. "Remember when you used to hate this song?" she teased. Chuckling and nodding knowingly, I let out a dramatic sigh.

"Yesssss, I dooooo..." I whined, remembering how amused she'd been when I first decided I liked the song after all. She'd paid me out for it big time and I'd never forgotten, but at least it was funny... That much I could handle.

"What the hell?" Catherine blurted out. I looked at her without even thinking; her family was very religious and she rarely swore - even 'hell' was a stretch for her sometimes. "What?" I mumbled, yawning softly.

"Traffic, again!" she exclaimed, shaking her head in confusion. She asked me what time it was and I looked at my phone, really not sure whether I should panic or not. "It's 6:30..." I stated flatly, taking a series of deep breaths. _We're not going to be late, everything's going to be okay..._ I started to tell myself as my heart rate increased. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._

"What time does the show start?" she asked. Already having it memorized, I told her it started at 7:30, and she smiled. "Got plenty of time!" she replied cheerily. My hands came to rest on the dashboard as I leaned forward, just in time for "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day to start playing. "Wrong show!" I joked, drumming in time with the song as I sang along, trying my best to keep up with the words.

"_Don't be blinded by the light, in your eyeeesssss!_" I sang, trying to hit a high note at just the right note, my voice cracking some. Swearing underneath my breath, I decided not to try again, just keeping in time more quietly until something came along that I didn't have to strain my voice for.

"_Stomp stomp, I've arriiiiived, drop the beat nasty face, why you looking at me?_" I sang excitedly, bobbing my head and rapping to the new song. Catherine asked me what the song was and I coughed, face-palming instantly even though I really shouldn't have been surprised. "It's 'Do It Like A Dude'... Jessie J? Ring any bells?"

It didn't, so I left it alone and sighed in relief as the car got moving again. There was no more traffic got in our way for the rest of the trip - which was nice - and we managed to find a decent parking spot that wasn't miles away. I could see groups of people walking past Catherine's car, most of them wearing wrestling shirts, and it made me even more excited. "Shame my boy Daniel Bryan isn't here..." I stated wistfully; since he was on Smackdown, we wouldn't be seeing him tonight, which had been a bummer, but I was excited nonetheless. Catherine laughed and we then made our way out of the carpark and to the arena, only stopping to pay for parking. Somehow we managed to find a merchandise stand that wasn't overly crowded, and I purchased the tour shirt and CM Punk's shirt - though I certainly wouldn't be wearing that tonight! At the last minute I decided to grab a programme, and then we rushed through the hallways and down some stairs to get to our seats.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, WE'RE HERE!" I squealed excitedly, grabbing her shoulders tightly and bouncing up and down in my seat. She grinned and said "And we're sitting by the ramp too, this is seriously awesome!" Nodding in agreement, I set my bag down on the floor, feeling my heartbeat rising again. "_Jesus Christ!_" I hissed quietly, my fists curling up of their own accord. At this rate, I wasn't even going to be able to _talk_ to Evan, let alone walk to the ring with him! I reached for my bag and pulled out my bottle of Coke Zero, chugging it down until it was half full and feeling better instantly. "There we go..." I murmured softly, almost jumping out of my seat as the RAW theme music began to play. CM Punk's theme music began blaring through the arena next and I squealed "OH MY GOD, IT'S CM PUNK! IT'S CM PUNK!", barely able to contain myself.

As a few tears of joy came to my eyes, I watched intently as he cut his promo before Rey Mysterio came down to the ring. In the midst of my excitement I shouted, "TAKE IT OFF!" as soon as he reached for his shirt, sighing dreamily. _God, he has an amazing body... What I wouldn't give!_

The first match of the night ended up being amazing, even if CM Punk didn't win - I was still a Rey Mysterio fan and they'd put on a great show; and I'd gotten some awesome photos out of it. Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix had a tag match against the Bella Twins next, and much to my deep embarrassment I found myself cheering for Nikki and Brie for a few seconds when they made their entrance - I even hummed along to their entrance music! "Fuck, what was that?" I mumbled, snapping away with my camera. Smiling gleefully, Catherine teased me until the match started, and I cheered for Kelly and Beth the whole way through. Some of my friends still liked bagging me out for being a Kelly Kelly fan but I was so happy to watch her live, and even more excited when she and Beth came out victorious. "Yeaaahhh! WOOOO!" I shouted loudly, clapping and cheering as I took even more photos, grinning widely and waiting in anticipation for the next match.

As soon as I heard "_Ohhhh radioooo, tell me everything you know..._" blasting out through the entire arena, I clutched my camera tightly. That song meant only one thing; Zack Ryder was coming to the ring, and I absolutely had to get some good photos of him, knowing a certain buddy of mine would greatly appreciate it. Primo came out next so I knew the match would be interesting, even if I wasn't too fussed about the latter. It was the quickest match of the night so far, and when Zack ascended the ropes to celebrate his victory I held out my camera, snapping a few choice photos. Feeling pretty proud of my efforts, I pushed my camera inside my pocket for a few minutes, shaking and stretching out my hands so they wouldn't be as sore.

I was about to open a packet of lollies from my handbag when I could felt someone's hand gently tapping on my shoulder. Unaware of whom it was, I slowly turned my head to check and almost dropped it in the process. It was a security guard with the WWE logo on his shirt. Leaning in, he whispered quietly to me that it was my time to head backstage now. Grabbing my bag with my "ring gear" in it, I jumped up; Catherine tugged on my sleeve and I lied quickly, saying that I'd dropped my proof of age card and they must have found it on the floor nearby. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, I waved and followed the guard backstage, I slung my bag over one shoulder and looked around nervously, nodding once he led me through some hallways and showed me to an empty room with a few benches and coat racks on the walls. "Thanks" I whispered, after the guard explained that Evan would come by in a few minutes and that I could change clothes there. Closing the door after he left, I yanked off my black heels and proceeded to rid myself of my dinner outfit, except for my red heart earring and Sacred Heart cross locket. Pulling on my denim shorts and sliding my pink belt through the loops, I then put my customized singlet on; it read "Bourne 2 Fly" in bright red lettering.

As I stood up, I looked around the room while pulling on a pair of fluffy black fairy wings. Deciding to shake off my nerves, I checked that the door was properly closed and started running and jumping around, practicing different poses and stances that I could use. I was in the middle of mimicking Stacy Keibler when I heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" I shouted, taking one last sip of my Coke Zero before I zipped up my bag and ruffled my hair. After I silently thanked God that Catherine had a camera and prayed to God that she wouldn't hate me for keeping this a secret, I straightened out my singlet and walked to the door, opening it and smiling.

"Hey, you're Blair, aren't you? I'm Evan Bourne..." Evan said immediately, a big smile on his face. I nodded and said, "That'd be me... It's nice to meet you", holding out my hand. We shook hands politely and then he ushered me out into the hallway. I was pleased to note I wasn't that much shorter than him - with the boots on I was roughly 168cm tall - so I didn't have to feel like a total midget; nor was I too tall for him.

"So, how have you enjoyed the show so far?" Evan asked politely. I took a moment to think of the right answer, smiling when I had it. "It's been seriously awesome, I thought Punk's promo was great and I've really enjoyed the matches so far" I said honestly. He seemed pleased with my answer and smiled, pointing to the next hallway we had to walk down, a sign indicating that we weren't too far away from the "Gorilla Position". Now that was seriously exciting, and as we continued to walk there was a brand-new spring in my step. "Almost there" I murmured in an awed whisper, studying Evan's ring attire with a casual glance until he looked back at me.

"I like your singlet... Did you make it yourself?" he asked, peering at me curiously. I gave a slight nod and replied "Sort of... I chose the font and colour, but because of my font choice I sent it in to some shirt printing place near my house, I couldn't have stenciled that on myself". Shaking my head, I began to fear that I was boring him terribly and sounding like a major nerd; but when I looked back at him, he was still smiling, and said "Nice choice".

_He even likes my choice of font... WINNING!_ I thought, chuckling softly to myself so he wouldn't hear or ask what I was laughing at. I stopped laughing as we took a rather sharp turn and he came to a complete standstill, which I copied. Looking up at him expectantly, he pointed to a sign on the wall directly opposite us, above a wooden table. We were in the Gorilla Position now, and I could hear almost nothing now; the crowd seemed completely silent. Seemingly noticing this as well, Evan scratched his head and smoothed out his singlet. I adjusted my fairy wings slightly, and he held out his arm, I held onto it tightly, flashing him a nervous smile.

"Are you ready, Blair?" Evan asked me, just as my heart jumped into my throat. I nodded and he pulled me in a little closer, almost so I was glued to his hip. As I looked up and around, a techie told us Evan's music was about to play. Then I spoke for the last time before we made our entrance:

"Yeah, I'm ready... Now let's get the hell out there!"

* * *

><p><strong>[[AN: Okay so this chapter was a little longer than intended, but you know what that means? There will be more chapters, WOO :D After I write everything from my character's POV, I may post new versions from Evan's POV for fun (:**

**Just a side note, I notied some typos in this after first posting it, those that I have seen are now fixed. If anyone notices any more please tell me :D**

**BTW; in the next chapter there will be a nightclub scene, if you can recommend any good songs, or WWE songs I could use in that, then let me know :P To everyone who's read this, I really hope you've enjoyed this first chapter, don't forget to Review and keep your eyes open for the next one! Toodles xoxo]]**


	2. She's Not My Girlfriend!

**[[A/N: Hello readers, welcome to the second chapter of Bourne 2 Fly; thanks to _Miss-RKO _and_ luneara eclipse_ for reviewing! Originally I was going to write everything in Blair's PO first and then rewrite all the chapters in Evan's POV but on advice from a friend, I decided to do this instead xD It overlaps with the last chapter heavily because I thought it was a good way to go, that way you get to see Evan's POV on the same things straight away :) I hope you enjoy this :D]]**

* * *

><p><strong>+ EVAN's POV - Monday 30th of May, 2011 +<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, that was definitely an interesting pre-show meeting..." I said as I let out the deep breath I'd been holding for half of the time we'd all just spent in that backstage meeting room. It was the 30th of May - a Monday night - and everyone on the RAW roster was there for Vince and John Laurinaitis's big announcement... And what an announcement it was! They were hosting a new competition online called "Be A Valet" for the Australian and New Zealand tour that was coming up, where entrants had to submit a video entry showing why they should win, and the winner (as selected by Vince and John) got to appear in the show closest to their home as the valet of whichever wrestler those in charge of the tour deemed the best fit for the winner.<p>

"Pretty cool idea, huh?" my good friend Jake Hager (better known as Jack Swagger) chimed in as he tapped me on the shoulder. I agreed, laughing as I started to think of a million different ideas at once, wondering which one of us would get to have a valet. "Fuck, I would laugh _so_ hard if you got picked, imagine some little kid running around after you in the ring with their arms stretched out wider than a goddamn airplane's wings... 'Look at me Daddy, I'm a bird!'" I replied emphatically, laughing at the mere thought - it would be almost too funny for words. "Or maybe Cena will get thome little kid following him down there... Truth would dig that, it'd give him even more to talk about than usual" he suggested, his eyes lighting up as he seemed to have thought of something even funnier. "Or maybe Othcar will end up walking out there with a little girl that's somehow even taller than he ith! Imagine that!"

I knew it was probably a little mean but I couldn't help laughing along with it; despite the fact that I wasn't exactly the tallest guy around myself, I had to admit it would be a pretty hilarious sight. As we walked down to Catering and discussed ideas along the way, I wondered aloud if the Bella Twins might just end up with some perverted teenage boy who was every bit as stupid as they could be vain. Jake roared with boisterous, childish laughter at this and when we walked past them in the hallway, he imitated the little dance they always did at the top of the ramp, much to their complete horror.

"How old are you, Hager? Five?" I cried, laughing and shaking my head once Brie and Nikki were finally gone.

"I'm twenty-nine yearth old, _Dad!_" he retorted, soon shaking his head. "Wait, no, that makes zero senth... I'm older than you!"

"Exactly, Pops!" I teased, staring straight ahead and sprinting into Catering, clearing a few tables and boxes along the way while Jake was running along behind me, bitching and whining the whole way until he found me.

* * *

><p>That night, all anyone had talked about (apart from that night's show) had been the valet competition. Barbie (otherwise nicknamed "Kelly") had absolutely loved the idea and probably secretly hoped she'd get picked, which was kind of sweet - she was so friendly and enthusiastic, a lot like Oscar (Rey), who I thought was just as excited about finding out about the winner. There were so many of us on the roster that it had become a total sport to guess who it could be; Jake, Zack, Cena, myself and a few of the other guys had even taken to placing bets on which one of us would get a valet.<p>

So it was a huge surprise when two weeks later - the 13th of June, precisely - we were all called into a meeting room before RAW started, so that the mystery winner would be revealed. "Why are we _all_ in here?" Jake asked, causing Vince and John to laugh and shake their heads in amusement. "We've, ah, heard certain rumors about people placing bets on who'll end up with a valet so we figured it would be in the best interests of everyone if we were all a part of this meeting... That way, those who made the right guesses will actually receive their winnings" John Laurinaitis announced after clearing his throat, staring Jake down rather intensely.

"Should've known it'd be because of _you_" Brie and Nikki commented simultaneously. Jake smirked at them, folding his arms across his chest. "Don't hate what you ain't, ladies..." he drawled teasingly, looking down at his wedding band and smiling happily.

"We've chosen a young girl by the name of Blair Alexander as the winner, she submitted a rather interesting video entry where she imitated a number of different Superstars and Divas... She actually did a pretty good imitation of you two, Brie and Nikki... But no, she won't be your valet" John continued to say, pausing to look at Vince for a moment as they both laughed together. "After watching her video, those in charge of the tour decided she would be best suited to being the valet of..."

Another pause... Damn Laurinaitis! Could he and Vince make this any more suspenseful? I resisted the urge to swear at them both out of frustration, and as Vince cleared his throat we all looked up with bated breath, a few people already pulling out their wallets and grumbling in advance. "Evan Bourne..."

As soon as I heard my name, I stood up. Jake laughed and swiped my wallet, taking the money he'd now earned from the bet we had going - I'd though he would get a valet, and vice versa, so he was incredibly happy right now. I would have gotten angry but this really wasn't the time, and I had bets with one or two other people that would probably earn back some of the money I'd blown. "Cool..." I replied, nodding thoughtfully and wondering what she'd be like... Who were her favourite wrestlers? Did she like me? How old was she? What did she look like? Was she a nice person? Would she be happy that I'd been chosen for her? I could only hope so - I was pretty happy I got to have a valet now.

As all of the Divas - apart from Barbie - that were present left the room, Jake hung by the door teasing the Bella Twins mercilessly as they strolled out and laughing all the way. Most of the guys stayed, some still arguing about money, which seemed rather amusing to both Laurinaitis and Cena. "I'm out guys... Thanks for getting me paid!" Cena cheered, punching the air victoriously as he walked out of the room. Jake walked back over and stood next to me, while Vince looked in our general direction. "Evan, would you like to see her video?" he said. Before I even noticed, I was on my feet and walking to the front of the room, sitting next to him as he opened up a video on his laptop. Some random techno music was playing in the background as a redheaded girl - obviously Blair - walked onscreen. She was wearing jeans and a plain black singlet, and I guessed that maybe she was more of a casual dresser, which was cool... I couldn't stand girls that insisted on being high-maintenance and dressing fancy all the time, unless it was necessary... Being more down-to-earth would win every time with me.

"Wait wait wait, we wanna see this too!" Zack called out, waving hysterically. Vince groaned but nodded compliantly and turned the laptop around, as I moved back and sat up the front. As we all looked at the screen, Blair swung one leg over a thick metal chain like she was pretending it was a ring rope. A few of the guys up the back were either hooting, whistling or making stupid jokes about me except for Kofi, Oscar... and Joe, which was typical. He'd never looked twice at another girl since meeting Trent Barreta's little sister Danielle, and we all knew how deeply in love they were.

After they all shut up I could hear Blair speaking. "Hello... To whom it may concern, my name is Blair Alexander. When I first heard about this competition I knew I had to enter... Why should I win? It's real simple..." she said, jumping up onto a wooden park bench and clutching her microphone. "Because I am the best in the world at what I dooooo..."

With her microphone arm still slightly raised, she began twirling around in a circle as she swayed her hips deliberately. _This must be the imitation of Brie and Nikki that Laurinaitis had mentioned before!_ I realised, laughing as she jumped off the bench and smacked into a tree, yelling "Not my face! NOT MY FACE!" As the opening notes of Avenged Sevenfold's "Scream" began to play in the background, the video cut to a shot of Blair sitting on her kitchen bench with a bunch of pillows lying on the floor. "Yo, watch this!" she giggled, climbing to her feet and sucking in a deep breath before performing a Diving Elbow. "Jesus Christ!" I hissed, not even aware of it until Jake started sniggering.

I turned around for a moment, surveying the room. Joe, Punk and all the other past-and-present Nexus members had left, as well as Justin Roberts. Upon hearing a few snorts and laughs, I quickly turned around and laughed as Blair was in the middle of a great Natalya impersonation, complete with similar tights and a jacket. She then went on to give impersonations of Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, Eddie Guerrero, John Cena, Hulk Hogan, Barbie/Kelly, Zack and many more - all of which were interspersed with Maryse-esque hair flips - and I was starting to wonder why on earth she'd been picked for me. _She'd be absolutely perfect as Zack's valet..._ I thought, grimacing bitterly. "Vince, I apologize if I'm being rude but I really have to ask, what does this have to do with me?" I asked, looking down for a moment. _Is this some kind of cruel joke?_

"Oh that's coming up soon, just watch the video..." Vince chided softly. Grumbling wordlessly, I didn't even react when Jake punched my arm and teased me, singing "Somebody's jealous!" - I guessed he must have noticed the Zack Ryder impersonation as much as I had. I told him to shut up and he just smirked, watching as Blair stood at the top of a brick wall and mouthed off to the camera. _Well, she's definitely not boring..._ I thought gratefully. After she had stopped cutting a vicious promo atop the wall, she dragged her thumb across her throat and a few of us sat up straighter, intrigued as to what she would do next. Would it be a diving headbutt? A 450 Splash? A leg drop? A moonsault?

But it turned out to be neither... Blair raised one arm and gave the peace sign. Jake nudged me and I grinned, gasping quietly as she performed a quality Shooting Star Press, shouting out "Air Bourne!" as she rolled through the air and landed on an inflatable life raft. "Yeah!" she cheered as she rubbed her stomach, climbing out to the pool's edge and throwing out a double peace sign. "Now do you see why we picked her?" Laurinaitis asked, chuckling underneath his breath as Vince chimed in and said, "It gets better!" _Now that's something I can't wait to see..._

Blair went on to cut a few more promos, some original and some imitated, now interspersing them with hair flips and different clips of her Shooting Star Press. Apart from obviously feeling flattered, I began to see that she was quite skilled at video editing - this didn't look like it had been the most simple of jobs. After fist-pumping the air and posing like Daniel Bryan, she placed her hands on her hips and gave the camera a confident smile. "I think that pretty much proves every point I've made in this video... So I've got one last thing left to say - if you don't think I should win then I've got two words for you... SUCK IT!" she crowed, and I cracked up laughing as she did a crotch chop before the screen faded to black. I could hear Vince asking me what I thought but I was too stunned into silence to answer.

"Wow, that... that was really... It was cool" I said lamely once I'd found my voice. Jake sighed and rolled his eyes, slapping me over the back of my head. "Why so serious, huh?" he asked, which I just ignored.

"Leave him alone, Jake..." Barbie chided softly as she walked over to us. A few more people left the room, which I was grateful for, and she tapped my shoulder gently before sitting down in front of us. "I thought that was really cool, she must have worked very hard on that" she commented.

"She will be receiving notification on Friday as I have taken precautions to assure her letter will arrive as quickly as possible, and after that it's just two weeks until the show" Vince said, waving as John Laurinaitis left the room. I had to admit I was excited about the show even more now, though I felt nervous for different reasons I didn't want to try and explain. "Congratulations on being picked Evan... She seems lovely, just perfect for you" Barbie declared, all smiles and nonchalance as she sat there, kicking her legs through the air. "And what do you mean by that?" I retorted, shooing Jake away as he would only try to make things worse.

"Well she seems nice, must be a big fan of yours, and she's pretty... I saw you looking at her, I can tell you agreeee!" she sang. I looked at her in annoyance and left the room, not even thinking to ask Vince how old Blair was, though with my luck she'd be way too young for me to even consider. _Damn you Barbie, stop putting more thoughts in my head!_ I thought, promptly storming out of the room. It wasn't like it even mattered how old she was when nothing was going to happen... Nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>+ EVAN'S POV - FRIDAY, 1ST JULY 2011 +<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was the day... It was one of the only things I could think of the whole day, especially once we were inside the arena. Was I scared? No, that would be stupid - I loved meeting fans - but was I nervous? Definitely - though I still couldn't understand why. The girl I'd be meeting was still too young for me and - <em>Shut up Evan!<em> I told myself, standing up from my bench seat all of a sudden. Why should it matter whether she was too young or not? At the end of the night I'd go back to my crazy life and she'd go back to hers - never to meet again.

"How are you? Excited?" Jake asked as he walked up behind me, disturbing the previous silence of the locker room. "Bloody oath, mate!" I replied, much to his amusement.

"What ith it with you and your new obsession with Authtralian phrases? Are you gonna try and impreth your girlfriend?" he teased, to which I just shrugged as I really didn't want to argue. "She's not my girlfriend! I don't have one... smartass!" I retorted, now sniggering at the way he'd just lisped, though it was really only an occasional thing. He wasn't even vaguely fazed by that, which really annoyed me - he just wouldn't stop! "She could be!" he said, shrugging and taking a seat. We stayed there alone for a while, just talking and eating once a security guard came around with some food for everyone. Zack and Eddie Colón (Primo) came in after a while, munching on hotdogs as they talked about their match, and then I tested out some Aussie slang on them. Eddie found it particularly funny; being Puerto Rican, he really had heard nothing like it before. "That's funny, you should tell her that!" he laughed, as I was testing out different ways of introducing myself to Blair and complimenting her. The four of us stayed together until Zack and Eddie had their match and Jake went off somewhere to stretch, while I went for a walk and bumped into one of the security guys.

"She'll be coming backstage soon, the girl who's joining you for your match... You best wait here, she'll be in that room down there in about ten minutes" he said. I nodded and thanked him politely, deciding I'd go join Jack and stretch for a while. After he left me, I took one last look around the room and sighed, watching my back to make sure I wasn't being followed by Barbie or anyone else that'd make comments I didn't want to hear. Walking rather slowly, I stopped once I found the room, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Just a minute!" she called out, sending my mind completely blank. All the funny ideas I'd had in my mind that I could say were gone, as quick as a lightning bolt. She opened the door and smiled, forcing me to think quickly, though I was a little distracted. _Shit, Barbie's right! She's pretty... Really, really pretty..._

"Hey, you're Blair, aren't you? I'm Evan Bourne..." I said as soon as I'd come to my senses, grinning widely. She replied, "That'd be me... It's nice to meet you" and stuck out her hand. I shook her hand in a gentle yet firm manner, not wanting her to think I was rude or a "dickhead", as I'd learned was a common term here. Pointing outside, I led her into the hallway and studied her outfit as best I could though I didn't mention it yet. "So, how have you enjoyed the show so far?" I asked, giving her a curious smile. She was silent for a moment, presumably considering what she might say - and it made me wonder what she was thinking.

"It's been seriously awesome, I thought Punk's promo was great and I've really enjoyed the matches so far," she replied after a while of thought, which was nice to hear; I was glad she was having fun. She looked up just as I pointed to another hallway that we needed to turn into, and I could've sworn her eyes widened upon seeing a sign indicating that we were almost at the Gorilla Position. The way she walked seemed to change after that - her excitement was even more noticeable now as she whispered "Almost there..." I nodded even though she couldn't see it, turning to face her after a while as I finally decided to ask about her outfit.

"I like your singlet... Did you make it yourself?" I asked her, watching her curiously, her black wings swaying and bouncing slightly as we walked down the hallway still. She nodded slightly and said "Sort of... I chose the font and colour, but because of my font choice I sent it in to some shirt printing place near my house, I couldn't have stenciled that on myself". _Wow, that's dedication..._ I mused privately, noting the font used and smiling - I thought it was pretty cool. "Nice choice" I told her with a big smile on my face. I could hear her chuckling quietly but just ignored, figuring she was just proud of her choice and the finished product - my opinion couldn't be worth _that_ much, right?

The laughter stopped as we took a rather sharp turn and I looked out, stopping and standing still at just the right moment. I was concerned I might have caused Blair to trip over but she was still on her feet, looking up at me and seemed confused. Raising one eyebrow slightly, I pointed to a sign on the wall just above the wooden table in front of us. Jake had finished making his entrance now so the arena was completely silent, which she seemed to notice just as much as I did. After scratching my head and smoothing out my singlet, I held out my arm and she placed her hand on my forearm, holding on tightly as her lips transforming into a nervous, adorable smile. "Are you ready, Blair?" I asked, pulling her right to my side as soon as she nodded; we were literally almost joined at the hip now, which I kind of liked. "Hey Evan, your music's about to hit!" someone called out, which I acknowledged with a quick nod of thanks. Taking a few small steps forward, I smiled as Blair uttered the last words either of us would speak before walking through the curtain...

"Yeah, I'm ready... Now let's get the hell out there!"

* * *

><p><strong>[[AN: That was certainly fun to write ;D I'm not too sure if Swagger actually has a lisp in real life or if it's just for show but I find it amusing, so I wrote as if it were 100% legit, that was surely interesting xD**

**What do you think of the friendship between Jake and Evan? [Made me laugh, Jake is such a teaser xD]**

**What do you think will happen in the match? **

**Did you enjoy reading Evan's take on the situation?**

**Did you enjoy the chapter? ;) let me know in a review, and please look out for the next chapter! Toodles! xxx]**


End file.
